Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: Page Name you want your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage. Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on the Sound Advice page for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ---- February, 2007 Wikinazi and Jew Testament/The Law were both featured during the month of February, congratulations to the citizens whose guts produced such fine work. ---- March, 2007 So far, Gitmo North is the only page to be Featured, but there is a whole month to go, so get your pages up here and on to the voting page! 300 has made it to the front page too! ---- ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. =Week of 4/8/07= Occam's Razor Posted By Bi 07:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) A quick request for advice for a quick article... Suggestions for Occam's Razor =Week of 3/25/07= George Washington Posted By User:Grimcheeper 00:56, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I've been watching this page for a long time, and I think it should be featured because every so often some idiot will come and screw something up. Plus, I thought it was pretty funny. Just put any suggestions you have under the line. Then could someone tell me how to get something featured? Suggestions for George Washington There are some suggestions already on the talk page. I like the article overall. I'd personally like to see the Washington Bridge connected to his famous dental work. I agree with the comments about the randomness of the vampire section - I don't think it belongs there - besides, vampires have their own teeth, you can't be a vampire when you have removable teeth - My gut says it just isn't right. And really, everyone knows the Washington Monument is a tribute to his gigantic penis. Also, my gut says there's a connection between the powdered wigs and the whig party - his fondness for wigs led to formation of "the wig party". I see some work is being done on the article as I'm writing this - so maybe I'll stop for now... '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :Another thought - wasn't Lincoln the animatronic president at Disneyland? Maybe this gag should be on Lincoln's page - Oh, never mind - I see that page is frozen in time - just like Disney's brain. '--Alethic Logic 02:08, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' Needs more cowbell pictures! Can't think of any specific ideas right now (brain hurts, need beer!). But if someone thinks of one or two I'm willing to do some Photoshopping. I'm certain there are better image hackers on Wikiality that I, but if they're busy I'll try to fill in. --Careax 02:12, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll have a look at what's on the internet. '--Alethic Logic 02:17, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' ::I've uploaded these: left|80px ::Maybe it would be fun to add a few famous faces, guy with a bong, that kind of thing. '--Alethic Logic 02:54, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' :::Nice idea. They could be made into a regular Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band-likeimage. Lots of esoteric modern faces (including Stephen of course!). While I was rambling around the Intertubes I thought up another idea (see below), which I've added to the GW article. --Careax 05:18, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, the Sgt. Pepper's thing was what I had in mind. I like the Fonz picture. '--Alethic Logic 16:44, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' Libertarian Posted By Bi 17:11, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Argh, it's almost the end of the week... any suggestions on how I can improve this article? Bi 09:57, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Libertarian Not many, it looks pretty good to me. I like the footnotes section - lots of amusing zingers. And that equation at the top is great. But a few of minor suggestions, which you can take or leave as you choose: * On the paragraph beginning "Although the Nolan Quiz has received criticism", you can improve readability by losing the "Although". * See if you can add a couple of links in the "David Nolan and the Libertarian Party" and "Schism" sections. * The "Schism" section seems a little bit dry to me. Maybe make reference to them "coming out of the closet" rather than out of the woodwork, and then play it from there. And you could say they used pot or guns to tempt some stray Republicans to the dark side. Or something like that. * As OHeL has said before, lose the red links (either create a stub page or remove them from Libertarian altogether). * In the "Ye Olde Chronicles of ye Epic Anti-Idiotarian Wars" section, you could link the Anti-Idiotarian missile attacks to perceived acts of terrorism, and document retaliation from the over-zealous Bush Administration (packing the instigators off to Gitmo, or something similar). --Careax 16:27, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the suggestions! Apparently, the instigators weren't shipped off to Gitmo because God forgave them. :) Please let me know if the article needs further improvement... thanks! Bi 19:02, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Scooter Posted By Careax 03:31, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Scooter An idea, take it, leave it, or manipulate it to your hearts content. The actual plot of the movie "Shooter" involves the main character getting blamed for a failed presidential assination attempt and his subsequent revenge bloodbath on the people who set him up. As your disclaimer stated, the screen adaptation of "Scooter" is much different than real life, so the movie could be about Scooter getting set up by the Prez/VP, taking the fall for something he didn't do, and now he's out revenge as a crazed sniper. This, is, of course, liberal claptrap, and would necessitate a very bad review. We all know Scooter was setup by the liberal media. --MC Esteban 13:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) The article is progressing nicely. Very entertaining. One minor comment: Since you have a picture of Dr. No / Pelosi stroking her kitty, I don't think you need to make a strikethrough reference to the word " ". "...where a bald Nancy Pelosi sits in her swivel chair stroking her kitty, while plotting to destroy the noble Republicans..." works. Good double entendre that I think most people will "get", especially if you move Nancy's pic to where "Scooter Libby: the all-action hero!" is (so her pic is nearby the text). If people don't get it, they can go here. --OHeL 10:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks to both of you for the excellent feedback, much of which I've incorporated into the article. --Careax 23:24, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm impressed with your writing and your photo retouching talents. As soon as I saw the movie poster on the Scooter Libby page, I felt it needed to be expanded upon as an article in its own right. IMHO "Scooter" (The movie) is very close to being ready for nomination as a Featured Article. Two housekeeping notes though... ::1) Featured articles can't have broken (red) links. If you have red links, you must fix them by A. doing this (edit this page to see how I do this)--> Krispy Kreme <-- link to a similar article topic with a different name; B. Create a new page called Krispy Kreme; or C. remove the reference to Krispy Kreme completely. ::2) At the bottom of the article, add a "See Also" heading with a link to the I. Lewis %27Scooter%27 Libby page. --OHeL 02:29, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/17/07= Exfoliate Posted By --MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Exfoliate New New Orleans Themepark Posted By I've been stuck on this one lately. Any help would be appreciated!--MC Esteban 03:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for New New Orleans Themepark Arab Posted by: Tourskin 20:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC) By allah, if any one dare insult this page, then by my forefather's father's beard I shall make a tikka out of you. Peace be upon whoever greatly improves this article.Tourskin 18:15, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Suggestions for Arab * Very nicely arranged * lots of information * lots of pictures * if you are going to include Hitler you need to make a better connection because the one that is there is too short. Please avoid randomness. * needs SPG work, is Arab supposed to be capitalized or not? * the "voice" changes from section to section. First, it sounds like someone talking to the reader. But other times it reads like a regular article. Is this page supposed to be an ancient text handed down from generation to generation? Or someone talking telling a modern tale? The only thing this page needs is attention to SPG and minor adjutsments to the style.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Clintuplets Suggestions for Clintuplets This article sounds very sad. Almost bitter...borderline "Fox Comedy". It needs some humor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm... good point. OK, I'll have another look at it from that perspective. Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 23:41, 18 March 2007 (UTC)' Trickle-down Economics Buddha Suggestions for Buddha Well theres no doubt its funny. But the question is...is it truthy? I wish I knew. I'm not the truthy expert I'd like to be.Tourskin 17:51, 17 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 3/11/07 (I go by Sundays)= William Wallace Posted By User:Tourskin Author's comments It needs more images and more truthiness. Suggestions for "William Wallace" Nice start, needs some SPG work. The story is a bit random, when I added the sections in I tried to follow what I remembered from the movie...perhaps taking another look at it and posting what was done in the movie and incorporate a bit of Mel Gibson's encounters with authority in just for fun! I wouldn't mind if the sections were changed or even drooped off if it helps tighten the story a bit. I do like the odd spelling like Anglish, that even sounds appropriate for the time! Maybe a review of some Olde® English stories (Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales) for some style hints. I think it just needs some help looking more like a fake old Scottish legend (even if it is based on a real dude, but Mel Gibson isn't Scottish)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :I added the first paragraph of both Beowolf and The Cantebruy Tales to the talk page of William Wallace for style hints.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:50, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Michael Moore Just because I want to know what you guys think of the new and improved page. --Demonseed 20:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think it gets the point across. '--Alethic Logic 22:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' LMAO...you think? ;) --Demonseed 21:17, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Rock! Bi 06:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) When I read the article, I see a lot of cut and paste yada yada yada and I find myself scanning it instead of reading it. I think feel the commie and fat references are a tad excessive, and you should dig deeper on the finer points. For example, take one of Michael Moore's books or movies, pull out elements in it that are fodder for parody, and work on it until you feel it is complete. Then, tackle another title. --OHeL 10:26, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the input. I'll work on it. --Demonseed 03:07, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Released just in time for spring break, it's Easter. '--Alethic Logic 00:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Suggestions for Easter It seems to be in 3 seperate parts... * Part 1: is the "how it's celebrated/not celebrated" section * Part 2: is the story of easter section * Part 3: trivia section I say this because none of the sections seems to "flow" into any of the others. Maybe a line or two at the end of each section to sorta introduce, or "segue" into the next section. Also, you mentioned spring break, why not put a little Girls Gone Wild ref in the "How Americans Celebrate It"??? Otherwise it looks good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool... stand by...'--Alethic Logic 22:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::OK added pic and divided into basically two sections "Easter" and The REAL Easter. Thanks - I think it works much better like this. Yes? '--Alethic Logic 23:07, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article '--Alethic Logic 16:42, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Oops, did I jump the gun? I guess it hasn't been a full week. I must be bored. '--Alethic Logic 16:48, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' 300 Please have a look. '--Alethic Logic 01:16, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' I've nominated this for featured article. '--Alethic Logic 16:43, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' :Changed my mind - too soon. '--Alethic Logic 16:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC)' =Week of 2/25/2007= Timmy Posted By User:No1likesme Author's Comments Timmy does not take criticism well. Suggestions for "Timmy" It seems this page is random, why should this page stay? Is there some explanation for why it is on this site?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:00, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I don't "get it" either. My gut says we need to feed Timmy to the bears. '--Alethic Logic 15:31, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' I suggest moving this to your userpage. It's not all bad; I like the idea and the pic, but I have no clue who Timmy the squirrel is. If you are introducing something that hasn't been mentioned by Colbert, it needs to be of the highest quality and in line with the Colbert Experience. Also, if you want it to be read by Stephen, try posting it to Integrity Justice.--MC Esteban 20:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Apparently "Timmy" refers to this (where's the yawn icon). '--Alethic Logic 22:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Fair enough, but where does it say any of that on this article? If this page is supposed to be about the alleged "kidnapping" it doesn't do that.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:27, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's pretty much some 14-year-old hoping someone will pick up on the theme he's created. Basically randomness in my view. I don't see it going anywhere or belonging here. And I don't intend to be too critical - the author definitely has some creativity, but I don't see the relevance here. '--Alethic Logic 20:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Pyramids Posted By User:Aaronak Author's Comments I was asked to submit this article for some Sound Advice, which I'm always willing to accept. Suggestions for Pyramid Nice overall, a lot of info: you cover the different types of pyramids that there are...but...in your introduction, you stated that, "pyramids have been the subject of much myth and speculation". Then without telling us what those myths are or what the speculations have been, you jump right to describing the different types there are. Please put something in your article about the myths and speculations; don't tease your readers, we now need to know about pyramid myths and speculation...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Week of 2/18/07= Land Lion I most humbly submit my first effort at adding much-needed Truthiness to the Wild Wild World of Web. WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer told me about this peer review thing, so rest assured that if your criticism crushes my spirit, I'll only blame him/her. :I hope I also get credit if this thing gets a Pulitzer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:52, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sure I could drop your name during my acceptance speech, though obviously the bulk of the speech will involve giving Stephen his due recognition for inspiring my work. --Penh 00:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Footnotes